


Dean Winchester, Living With Werewolves?!

by Doctor_at_221_Beaconhills



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, BAMF Stiles, Brothers, Cute, Death, Father Dean, Fluff, Gay crisis, Hunters, Kids, Love Triangle, M/M, Magic, Parent Death, Sharing a Bed, Young Stiles, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_at_221_Beaconhills/pseuds/Doctor_at_221_Beaconhills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Year ago Dean Winchester wasn't the sole guardian of a kid. A year ago Dean had Sam, a car, and the road and a mission to kill. All of that has changed. A year ago Dean Winchester didn't know Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the Shoe Drops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gitzen998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gitzen998/gifts).



     Losing someone is hard no matter how it happens. Nothing can prepare a person, no amount of time makes you ready. Eleven year old Stiles Stilinski has been taking care of his sick mother for three years now, coming home from school early, never leaving unless he has to. His father can hardly bare to see her lying in that bed wasting away while his son sits by and watches. There is nothing he can do, so he works, and works and works until he can no longer stand. Then he works a little more, takes a bottle of Jack down and slips away for a few blessed hours. The Shreiff is beyond thankful for the friends Stiles has because he doesn't know if he could be any help to his son in the state he is in.

     For Stiles all he knows is that he could do something he just doesn’t know how. There has to be away for this to be okay. For his Mom’s cheeks to get rosy, for her laugh to ring through the house like it used to. What is this stupid spark worth if he has no way to use it. If he can’t even manage to help his mother how will he help his pack. Talia and Peter are always giving him books to study, old journals, everything. Not a single one of those books had a way to save his mom. The wolves can even take turns leaching away her pain until she can bare it, almost till she feels a bit like her old self. Why can't he? He is usless and hates that he has nothing to offer her. 

     Stiles watches his mother slip away, watches her be eaten from the inside out, by some unseen force for three years. In those final days when he spends every waking moment not spent at school next to her bed something in him breaks, even the fake smiles he has been able to manage fro BEn and Scott are more grimces than anything. Not even Ben can elicit a real smile from the young boy. The Sheriff does his best to be there too but it can be too much for him to take, to see them both suffer like they are. The irony that when it finally happens it is the only time Stiles isn’t next to her bed and the sheriff is, is not lost on anyone. Stiles had been told to go and spend time with is friends, be a kid. Stiles thought it was stupid but his mom asked so he went over to stay with Ben and Dean for the night.

     Stiles is sleeping over at Dean and Ben’s, it is late and both boys are lying asleep in Ben’s bed cuddled up Stiles in Ben’s arms tear tracks visible. Dean has just gotten the call from Mrs. McCall asking him to bring Stiles to the hospital. That John needs his son. No part of Dean wants to wake the boy up, he is finally asleep. He knows there is no ay arounf it though, so he slips into the room and shakes both boys awake as gentle as possible. When Stiles looks at Dean, it is obvious he knows what has happened, it shows in the way his face drops, every ounc of emotion slipping away rom it into a cold blank stare in seconds. It is such a controlled look Dean isn't sure it could come from a kid like Stiles.

     Ben watches as Stiles walks around the room gathering his things up and makes his way down stairs to put on his shoes without a word or glance to either. Dean and Ben follow him down and get into the car where he is already waiting for them. When they get to the hospital Melissa McCall is waiting for them with a sleepy Scott next to her rubbing at his eyes, seeing Scott doing somthing so reminice of a child reminds Dean how young Stiles is. He is at an age where it will hurt so much more, he will have the memories of an entire childhood but wil never make more. Ben though tragic doesnt much remeber his mom now. When Stiles attempts to simply walk by Scott and Melissa, knowing the direction to his mother’s room by heart Scott stops him and grabs his hand before leading him there himself. Dean glances at Ben who looks after the two with sad eyes. Scott and Stiles have a strange bond of pack that Ben can’t obtain.

     Mrs. McCall Leads the remaining pair to the door. Dean knows Ben wants to go in, Stiles’ mom really  has become so much like a mother to him, but he hesitates because not even Scott went in with Stiles. Sitting on the floor outside the doorway tears falling from his face. Inside they can see Stiles simply staring at the body like he is willing her back to lie, like if he tried hard enough she will wake up. There are now tears in the boys eyes and The Sheriff stands an arm around his son’s shoulder before pulling him close into a hug. Both males begin to cry in earnest, gripping one another like they are tethers to the real world. For them they probably are, much like Sammy was for me.

     Eventually a few of the Hales show up, letting themselves into the room like they belong there, not standing in the hall wondering what to do. Talia puts her hand on Mrs. Stilinski’s forehead and mutters a prayer of passing, a werewolf traditional prayer for a fallen human pack member. She will be cremated and placed in the Hale family Tomb, though will receive a headstone in Ireland where her family descends from. Derek grabs Stiles and holds him close. Stiles just deflates and allows Derek to hold him close, melting into the slightly older boy in a way Dean has only seen Stiles do when he was asleep next to Ben or Scott. During the day Stiles doesn’t much like physical contact that he does not initiate, though you would never notice if you weren't paying atention. Derek though it seems is the exception because even when Talia, his alpha goes to hug him he shies away, further into Derek. Eventually Dean watches Ben go in to say his goodbyes. Stiles watches as Ben tears up a bit then  whispers something to her and walks back towards the door. Stiles breaks from Derek and hugs Ben. It is brief and shocks everyone a bit, Derek the most, but Ben smiles and returns the hug his friend is offering.

     Everything is a bit numb for Stiles. He isn't comfortable in his own skin, his limbs are too long and his lungs to small. On the way home from the hospital he has his first panic attack. At first it is minor, but Stiles is eleven and doesn’t know what is happening to him. The world is closing in on him and he needs out of that cruiser. He can’t breath, his lungs won't allow the air through. He starts banging on the door yelling for his dad to let him out, to just let him out, he can’t take it, he can’t breath. Sheriff Stilinski pulls over and Stiles is shooting out of the car and into the woods at a full sprint in seconds. The Sheriff tries to go after him but knows that the only one who will be able to bring Stiles back is Derek.

     Stiles keeps running, he knows his father is worried and tired but he can’t stop running. He needs to  get away before the world closes him into its dark little box. As he runs he thinks about Ben, how he lost his mother and wonders if it would have been easier to lose her so young. But Ben doesn’t remember much about his mom now. She is memories and pictures, memories and pictures that are few and far. He thinks about Dean and how he looks as though he has lost everything, a little hollow at times. Stiles know he is being selfish that he is not the only one to have lost her, or someone. He doesn’t care. All Stiles can think is how he wants to get away.

     When he finally stops running he is deep into the woods. He stops and rests against a tree wondering why he thought it would be smart to run off into the supernatural filled woods of Beacon Hills. He knows his father will have already alerted the Hale family. sending people out to look for him and bring him home.Talia will give him a pat on the shoulder, Peter a weary smile, Cora a brief forced hug, Laura will make him cocoa and give him a blanket demanding they watch a movie. Derek though, Derek will stand next to him and hold his hand. Derek will be the rock he clings to when they all get to be too much. He will hide behind him and sleep next to him when they finally let him go to sleep. Stiles doen't want that right now, he wants to curl up in his own bed and cry and cling to his mothers shirt where he knows her perfume will be, he wants to forget and run. Siles doesn't want to be comforted he wants to be sad, just for a little while, then everything will be okay.

     Naturally it is Derek that finds him. Even though Derek is only fourteen he is much much like Stiles in the way that they are both much older than their ages would suggest. Derek understands Stiles in the way that none of his other friends can. During pack meetings Stiles and Derek always sit with each other, really listening to what is being said, unlike the other pups who become fidgety and talk more and more as the time goes on.

When Derek finds Stiles and starts to lead him towards the Hale family home, Stiles makes a noise of protest and Derek adjusts and takes Stiles home. He offers to stay but Stiles shakes his head and wordlessly walks inside. Derek seems to understand what s=Stiles really needs right now and doesn't try to push anything on him. He leaves him there and turn home, though Stiles knows he will simply wait outside to make sure he is okay.

     His father is on the couch an empty bottle on the coffee table and half drank glass sitting next to it. Stiles pulls the blanket off the back of their couch and lays it over his father. He stumbles upstairs, lack of sleep catching up. It’s 4am and he crawls into bed. Stiles thinks it will be hard to sleep, that it will all be too much but he is out cold in a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I posted from my mobile and the format is a lot jacked up but I wanted to post so here have this.

 

Dean is well away that being a teen is annoying enough but naturally as a Stilinski Stiles had to take all the normal awkwardness of that time in everyones life and multiply it by ten. Stilinski men go above and beyond in the awkward parts of life. So naturally Stiles ended up the weird kid without a mom who would start freaking out in class and have to leave. The kid who was never really in reality with everyone else and dreamed about impossible things, like Lydia Martin being willing to date him.

  
Dean had watched what was happening to Stiles better than Ben had. Ben was one of the lucky few who had the short awkward faze between high school and middle school where public exposure could be minimal. Stiles on the other hand grew 3 feet and couldn’t contain those long thin limbs to save his life. Between his panic attacks and his Lydia Martin 15 year plan the kid was just a bit too weird for the small town Beacon Hills kids. Dean saw it though, saw all that power just below the surface just waiting to bubble over and out one day, like a dormant volcano threatening all those in close proximity. That kind of power was dangerous and Dean had seen it rip people apart from the inside out.

  
For a while after Stiles’ mom passed away he wouldn’t leave Derek’s side for much of anything. Even when Scott and Ben finally convinced him to go to the comic store with them because they knew it was his favorite place in the world he brought Derek with him. People in town started to talk, saying it wasn’t healthy, that the sheriff should really get a handle on things. Despite this they still reelected him sheriff because if anything he was still great at his job. The Hale’s all but adopted the young boy, he was almost always there for dinner, an easy way to make sure he ate and did his work. And they doubted Derek would allow it to be any other way without throwing a Juliet sized fit. Though Stiles would have done what needed to be done anyways, the boy always made his dad a lunch while doing his own and got flawless grades managed the himself and the house for his dad. The Hale’s had to keep buying more tupperware to make up for Stiles always taking his dad dinner that he may or may not bother to eat, and Stiles had a piled of cleaned and unreturned dishes from the Hale’s and all the casserole he never wanted.

  
It took until the summer before high school for Stiles to pull away and become a little like his old self again. He would go out with Scott and Ben without needing Derek as a shield from the looks and he read more, spent time on his own. One day he even packed away his mom’s clothes with only 2 panic attacks. When John came home he hung up his gun and found his 13 year old son in a pile of his mother’s clothes holding an envelope and crying in earnest. Stiles and John had not cried in the others presence since the funeral, both too worried about the other. Stiles refused to read it, it hurt to know his mom could see her passing long enough before to think to write a letter. He kept it in a shoebox high on a shelf in his closet. That day they gathered all her things from the closet and dresser, those little nick knacks around the house and packed them away. Only a few pictures stayed, and the old afghan she made on the back of the couch.  
If anyone had noticed the change, which everyone did, they didn't say a word, maybe even happy that they were moving on. Or maybe they all had long forgotten the ordeal and were simply glad Stiles was slightly more human these days. Still though Dean catches Stiles staring off like he can see another universe through the cracks in a wall. Much like he was right now. Scott and Ben were in a heated Mario Kart battle and Stiles was staring at the bare walls of Dean and Ben’s living room.

  
“You guys need to get some pictures in here. This place is more barren the mine.” Ben and Scott just look at Stiles, Ben starts nodding a bit, like yeah, yeah it is.  
“Dad, why don't we go get some from the storage place soon. Its about time we make this place look like we actually live here.

  
Dean nodded. This was Ben’s way of showing he was good with it, that things were okay now. That if Stiles could handle having his mom be in every centimeter of his home, that they could handle some memories too. Slowly Stiles would notice things starting to appear around the house, little things at 1st. It started pictures of Ben and Dean since they had lived here, then pictures of Ben and his mom. Only one picture of all three together with the prized place of middle fireplace mantle. All three were smiling and it was Ben’s fifth birthday. There house became a home after all these years of living in it.

Ben hadn't realized that he had really made this his home, that his remembered childhood was in this house with Stiles, Scott and Dean. Despite what Dean believed Ben had notices how well Stiles took to being awkward, and Scott had eventually picked up on it, they simply ignored it in favor of it going away. It didn't really work out that way. The three had all debated taking the bite. Ben had never wanted to, never debated it, Dean probably couldn't take it and Ben wants to have the option of leaving for better things. Scott was all for it. Stiles though knew it would mean giving up his spark.  
Stiles could tell his statement about the pictures had made a real difference. A few nights later when he was staying with Ben he asked a question that he had been too afraid of before.  
“Do you remember her?” They were lying on their backs legs slightly tangled, because they never grew out of needed that comfort from one another.  
Ben looked at Stiles. He knew he was really asking if Stiles was going to forget his mom. Something in Stiles’s face made him lean up and look at him straight on. Ben knew that this was a crucial moment for Stiles. He hadn’t even vaguely talked about his mom with anyone who wasn’t his dad and even that was a brief day. On her birthday, and the anniversary he locked himself in his room and didn't talk to anyone, not even John or Derek.  
“Yeah, not much, but yeah I do. Its only these little things that hardly matter and maybe i have just created them in my head, but they give me something.” Stiles nodded, a few tears in his eyes that Ben was ignoring because he didn’t know what to do. When they were young he would have just pulled him in tighter and tangled themselves better but things were a bit different now, they were 14.  
“I don’t want to forget her. People always say to move on, that the pain fades, yadda, yadda. It doesn’t though, and if it does I feel like I am forgetting her. It’s been three years and I can’t breath sometimes and everyone thinks im so weird and I just miss her. Dad is no god at this stuff.” Stiles was full on crying now and Ben said to hell with it.  
Ben pulled Stiles close and tangled them together and just let his best friend cry. Stiles knew how crazy this was, but something about Ben was comforting in a way no one else was. They had this whole little world they created with just them when they were kids that was just theirs’ and no one else could try to lay a hand on it.  
They stayed like that till morning when Dean came to wake them up. Ben half expected him to say something or even give them a look but he just woke them up like any other day. It was okay, it was like he had his Stiles for a while and Ben liked that. They sat around just to the two of them for the first time in months and it was amazing. But eventually one Derek Hale showed up and took Stiles away, like he always does. Claiming Stiles had to go to lessons.  
Stiles knew that Derek was territorial of him like any good guard dog was but he felt like it was getting ridiculous. Training was only Wednesday nights right now. He hasn't needed more it wasn't like there was any threats in Beacon Hills that the Hale family couldn't take care if. stiles knew he would have to address this issue but now just didn't seen like the right time. He wasn't even sure what it was he wanted to address.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you sure you want to do this? This isn’t, you can change your mind.” Stiles laughed at his dad gripping the fabric of the passenger seat like his entire being depended on it.  
“Dad its just driving.” This was a big thing for John. His boy growing up, 16 today and wanting to drive around in a big metal death trap was not his idea of a good plan conducive to being healthy and living a long life, especially when you throw Ben and Scott in that mix who have the best ability to distract Stiles and get him all riled up and stupid. Neither of them had said anything about it being Stile’s birthday because Stiles hated his birthday, wanted to pretend it wasn’t their, because his mom didn’t get to see them and John nor Stiles could really cope with that even after 5 years. It was a simple tradition, John would order pizza and they would watch a movie together, that is all they did to commemorate. Today though was different, his son was 16, a big day in his life.   
Being the oldest and the first of his friends to get his license was a big deal. Today john was taking him to take his test, though Stiles whined the whole time about having to do it in the cruiser, like why couldn’t they borrow Mrs.Rutz’s car or something. They both knew their was a perfectly good car in the garage but Stiles would not be the one to bring that subject up. Scott and Ben thought it was so cool he got to drive the cruiser around, but to Stiles is was just like having a neon sign to have people stare at him and his dad like some social experiment. Though he had an hour before his shift at the store and his dad had to get back to the station so Stiles was going to make the most of what time his dad could manage away from the station  
It went smooth. Realistically the sheriff didn’t have much to worry about with his son. Stiles was cautious and aware, his connection to everything around from his spark was helpful. Even when Stiles was rambling away about nothing hands flying and his voice getting louder and louder with excitement, he knew where everyone was, who all was near and if they were a threat. Much like a wolf he could tell someone by their heartbeat if he knew them well enough. Stiles had once tried to explain what happened in his head to his father but it never made sense to anyone but Stiles himself. John always thought about how aggravated teachers would get with his son. Many being unable to find flaw in his work despite his “inability to pay attention”. So conference were full of Stiles is a bright kid but, sentences.  
When they went home so they could both change into their work cloths which for Stiles was only putting on a clean shirt and hoodie his dad came into his room. “I left some money for pizza on the table for you and the boys. Have fun tonight, okay?” It was John’s way of saying he was sorry that he had to work the late shift tonight but one of his deputies kid had broken her arm and John had told him to stay home.  
“Thanks Dad.” They shared a brief hug before John ducked out of the room and into the cruiser before Stiles realized he didn’t have a ride now. He went down stairs to attempt to catch his dad before he got too far but was distracted by something shiny on the table next to the door. Lying there was the keys to the jeep that had been in a drawer in the kitchen unused for 5 years. Now they were sitting on that little table, no bow, no note. That is not how the Stilinski men worked, this was John’s gift to his son. Stiles felt his eyes well up a bit getting a bit harder to suck in a breath, but this time it was something happy, not a panic attack. He took the keys and went to start his car, even after sitting so long it started great, like it always had. Maybe his dad had been planning this a while because John had taken the time to make sure he knew how to drive a stick when he had first started driving, borrowing Melissa’s car to do so.  
The book store was mostly new hit teen dramas, romance novels for the bored mom’s of Beacon Hills and then random selections for people feeling the need to live on the edge of literature. Though it usually wasn’t so bad, Scott and Ben were often popping in with their loud voices, a nice distraction from the long and numerous dead zones of the work day. The bossman didn’t mind, Stiles thought he liked the voices in his shop. He was an older guy without much family and seemed so lonely. If Stiles was lucky Derek would come in with gifts like coffee or curly fries and that big smile that he saved for when it was just the two of them. Though the best part is when Isaac Lahey would wander in with his coffee, thick glasses and scarves managing to look on the just right side of hipster. At first Isaac would barely acknowledge that Stiles was ringing him up, simply hand the book over and let his eyes stare down at his beat up taylors. Most of the time Isaac would get these sci-fi other world style books, ones whose worlds were nothing like their own. One day though Stiles couldn’t stop himself from asking about one of the books he picked.   
“Werewolves? Really? You don’t think they are overdone.” Stiles could feel his unwarranted grin. Any talk of werewolves with people outside the pack was fascinating. Anyone who didn’t know their world had no idea of what it was and liked to claim they did. Stiles loved to hear about all the crazy things people believed about them and would go and tell Derek and Lora about it.  
Stiles took note of the blush creeping over Isaacs pale features. The way he ducked his eyes down till the ridiculously curly hair would cover his face. It took the boy a few minutes responding, but finally figured Stiles wouldn’t ring him up until he answered, which was true. But what came out of the kids mouth shocked Stiles.   
“They are amazing?” The boy’s face turned a bright shade of red and he mumbled to himself.  
“Why do you say that?” Stiles gave the boy a look, Isaac felt like Stiles could see right through him, know everything he was thinking.  
“They are fast and strong and heal and they don’t put up with anything. They have been hunted and abused and seen as less than since their beginning and they still refuse to give in.” Stiles looked at the boy in front of him and did all he thought he could.   
Isaac made a quick getaway after that. Stiles thought of what Isaac might think of his werewolves. How they were loud and annoying and fun and a big family but also so aggravating. They weren’t these creatures Isaac pictured but someone how Stiles thought that Isaac would like his werewolves better than the ones in the books. A pack was a family, the Hale’s were a big loud family and Stiles thought that, that was exactly what Isaac needed. Slowly Stiles made a plan in his head and to him it was foolproof, there was no way Isaac could resist.  
Stiles knew better than most about the Lahey family. Most people knew the superficial things, like that Isaac’s mom just didn’t come home one day. No note left, no car money or clothes taken. John had been the one to search for her. They kept the case open months before the letter came. Addressed to Isaac though his father had taken it before then reading it before Isaac had the chance. Telling of how sorry she was but that this wasn’t something she wanted, a loveless marriage among other things. At first John hadn’t closed the case, not a hundred percent sure the note was real eventually though they had to accept that she simply left and there was no way of forcing her to come back. Most people only know she left, not the toll it took on them.  
Through the next hour or so Stiles milled around the shop, straightening the shelves and playing pacman on his phone. He was excited about getting to have a movie night with Scott and Ben, and seriously hoped that they wouldn’t mind that Stiles was bringing a new friend a long. When Paul let him leave a little early he smiled to him and locked up. Paul lived upstairs and usually had Stiles close early on these slow days, people didn’t buy books like they used to and that hurt Stiles a bit.  
Stiles realized he didn’t have Isaac’s number yet but he had the next best thing of knowing where he lived. It was off the beaten path because they lived just outside the gates of the town cemetery, which if you asked Stiles was like really creepy. Stiles knocked on the door and smiled when Isaac answered. At first Isaac had this shocked and confused look on his face which was like super cute but then he looked panicked.  
“What are you DOING here?” Isaac started to close the door and block as much of the house as he could but Stiles saw a glimpse of broken glass on the floor.  
“He man you need help cleaning that up before we go?” Stiles pushed past Isaac and into the kitchen.  
“Go? What? Where?” Isaac gave that really cute confused look again and Stiles could feel himself melt away.  
“Movie night. Scott and Ben will love you and be extra nice or I will be forced to hurt them. SO lets get this all cleaned up and then we can go on our merry way. I hope you have seen Star Wars because there is no way I can handle having two people in the room who haven't.” Stiles goes and sweeps up the mess Isaac has made and practically drags him into the jeep.  
“Why are you kidnapping me?!” Isaac doesn’t move to jump out of the moving vehicle so that to Stiles is a big win.  
“Because you need friends. Everyone needs friends. It is a fact of life man. So I have volunteered as tribute.” For a moment the car swerves because Stiles is a bit too busy flailing about to notice.

When Stiles showed up with Isaac, Ben was not nearly happy enough about it for Stiles’ taste. Ben though has been looking forward to having his friends to himself for a little while. There was never any time for all of them to get together anymore, with Stiles’ job and Scotts obsession with Allison Argent, which was screaming for trouble. There was no way that Ben was going to say something though, he knew that when Stiles decided something that one way or another it would. Now Stiles had his heart set on them all being buddy, buddy with this Lahey bloke.  
The longer the night when on the more Ben decided that maybe he wasn’t such a bad guy, but he was not a fan of the way he was looking at his Stiles. Scott never picked up on any of it because he is always a bit dense about these kinds of things. Ben though, he noticed how Isaac was stealing glances at Stiles and the way Stiles would pretend he couldn't feel it. Ben had long since realized that Stiles is always aware of what is happening around him, even if he seems like he is off in his own little world.   
“Hey uh, man you cool?” Ben jumped a bit startled by Stiles’ voice suddenly being behind him.   
“Yeah man, course. Why?” Ben knew that Stiles would be able to hear the lie in his voice even before it was out of his mouth.  
“Is it Isaac? I thought it would be cool man. I mean you see the kid at school, he is always so alone and, I know that everything I have gone through you guys have been amazing. I figured we could do that for him after everything.” Ben knew that Stiles just wanted to be nice and friendly with the whole world.  
“Nothing man, I just thought it was going to be the three of us tonight, like it used to be. We never seem to have time for each other anymore and I have missed having you lot around.” Ben felt his voice tremble a bit but he knew their was no hope of Stiles missing it.  
Before Ben noticed Stiles had made his way across the room and had his arms around Ben. Nothing was said, but Stiles stood in that kitchen holding Ben close like when they were kids. It took Ben a minute but he put his arms around Stiles too.


End file.
